Mall Catastrophe
by MostAwesomeTDFan
Summary: Trent has to buy cookies and soup for his sick grandma.


"Grandma, is there anything I can do for you?" Trent asked his grandma.

"No, not really, sweet heart. A few cookies and some soup would be nice.".

" I'm on it!" Trent said, as he rushed to the mall.

* * *

"Katie, I'm, like, not sure about this color. It, like, clashes with my skin tone.".

" Like, Sadie, it looks great! Like, seriously, way better than our old outfit. That one, like, sucked".

"If you say so...".

Just then, Trent ran by. Katie and Sadie grabbed him.

" O. M. G Katie. IT'S TRENT FROM TOTAL DRAMA AND THE DRAMA BROTHERS!" Sadie shouted. And attracted a mob of fangirls, along with one pathetic fifty year old who lives in his mom's basement. They commenced to fight over Trent, while Trent was unable to do anything, due to the fact that there was a throng of girls surrounding him.

* * *

Courtney stalked through the mall. "Now I have to get a new PDA, thanks to _someone_ who thought that it was a good idea to bring it in the shower with them." She glowered at Duncan.

"It sure is nice to be appreciated, princess." Was Duncan's smooth reply.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!".

" Whoa, chill, just-".

"Watch out!" Courtney was pulled out of the way just in time, right as a stampede of girls followed Trent.

"Heh. Thanks." Duncan said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't mention it. No, seriously, don't. Or I'll kill you.".

" Whatever you say. Princess.".

"Duncan...".

" Okay, fine".

* * *

Gwen was her favorite clothes shop, Gwen's Favorite Clothes shop. She was picking out a new top, when Trent burst into the store, panting. He hid behind the hair dye section, where Gwen was standing.

"Hey, Trent.".

"Hey there, Gwen. What's up?".

"Well, I'm shopping for clothes. And hair dye. I guess.".

"I'm running from a mob of fangirls.".

"Of course.".

They struck up A little conversation, but then...

"Has anyone seen Trent!".

Trent ran.

" Wait! I still... Wait! Gwen ran after Trent, the mob on her tail.

* * *

Trent ducked into the bookstore with Gwen, and they ran straight into Noah and Cody. Noah was reading a thick book, and Cody had a pile of comics.

"Hello, what brought you to the bookstore?" Noah deadpanned.

"Mob... Of... Girls..." Trent panted out. Then he collapsed.

" Quick, help me drag him somewhere safe!" Gwen whisper-shouted at Noah. Izzy chose that moment to drop down from the ceiling.

"Izzy knows all hiding places in the mall!" Izzy said, and led them to a loose board in the floor. She lifted it to reveal a treasure filled room. They gasped.

"Izzy, why didn't you take all this?".

"Izzy was already rich because of Izzy's Happy Sap*!".

They shrugged and threw Trent down, then jumped down on their own. About fifteen minutes later, Trent came to.

"Trent, you're awake! I, uh, have something I want to tell you. I... I... Trent, I still love you.".

There was about a minute's silence, and then Trent said, " I love you too.". They kissed.

"OMG, GWENT IS GETTING BACK TOGETHER! MY READERS WILL LOVE THIS, WON'T THEY, CODYKINS? And you, stay away from my CODYKINS!" Sierra said, pointing at Noah.

"Okay, first of all, how the freaking hell did she get here, and second of all, it was an accident!" Noah yelled.

"Whatever, just keep your hands off CODYKINS... Oh crap.".

They could hear the pounding footsteps... And then hands pried up the floorboard...

" Three... Two... One... Run for it!".

Izzy crawled on the ceiling, while Sierra carried Cody away with Noah at her heels. Gwen and Trent just ran.

* * *

Lindsay was standing outside the sports shop, waiting for Tyler to come out. Then, out of nowhere, Izzy jumped down onto Lindsay's head. Then, Sierra and Noah trampled her. Then Trent, Gwen, and a mob of girls.

When Tyler came out of the sports shop, he looked down at his groaning girlfriend.

"Babe, are you okay? What happened?".

" It's... Complicated." Lindsay groaned. Tyler picked her up and carried her home.

* * *

Owen was in the bathroom. He was about to go, when Izzy popped out of the toilet.

"Hey, big O!".

" Izzy, what are you doing in the toilet? In the boys toilet!?".

"It's a long story.".

* * *

Mike, Zoey, and Cameron were eating lunch together. Mike was telling them about his pet dog, when Sierra burst in holding Cody.

"Please... Let us sit down...".

"Okay, sure!" Zoey said.

Sierra sat down, and then proceeded to tell the whole story, or what she knew of it, with Cody chiming in occasionally.

* * *

Staci was telling lies. Lots of lies. She told them to Dawn. To Geoff. To Heather. Everyone hated her. Then, came the fortunate day when she was trampled by a mob of girls. Everyone celebrated.

* * *

Heather and Alejandro were having a heated argument over who was uglier, Eva, or Justin, when Eva overheard.

"Hey, what was that?".

" Excuse me?".

"What were you saying about me and Justin? For your information, we're both beautiful.".

" Yes, that's what we said.".

Then, Trent and Gwen ran by.

"What's up with those losers?" Heather asked.

Eva and Alejandro shrugged, and they walked off.

* * *

Anne Maria was at the hair salon, when Zeke ran up and the tried to kiss her. She screamed, and ran away. She ran into the center of the mall, where Lindsay was sitting on a bench talking to Tyler. She ran past. She ended up in the resteraunt with Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Sierra and Cody. Then, Zeke burst in through the glass. They ran.

* * *

Trent and Gwen were running out of breath, but the mob wasn't. They ducked into a salon. That was a mistake, for there, in a chair, was Justin. The mob squealed, and closed in on Justin. A paparazzi arrived, rapidly taking pictures of Justin. Dakota angrily tapped one on the shoulder to remind him that they were her paparazzi.

"Go away, we're taking pictures of Justin.".

Dakota stalked off angrily. Trent and Gwen followed her out.

Scott waved them over. " Wanna see my new pet?". He then let a venemous snake out. Dakota, Gwen, Scott, and Trent screamed and ran.

* * *

DJ, Geoff, Bunny, and Bridgette were hanging out at a surfing and skateboarding shop, when Izzy and Owen came in. They were laughing, and told DJ, Geoff, and Bridgette to look out into the main part of the mall.

They looked and saw Dakota, Scott, Trent, and Gwen running from a venemous snake, Tyler comforting a beaten up Lindsay on a bench, Sierra, Cody, Mike, Zoey, and Cameron running from Zeke, Noah leaning on a wall, Duncan flirting with Courtney, a paparazzi taking pictures of Justin, Eva, Alejandro, and Heather arguing, and Staci knocked out.

"Wanna join the party?".

" You bet!".

Geoff grabbed a skateboard and joined the chaos, with the others not far behind.

* * *

B and Dawn were looking at some birds, when Lightning pulled them outside.

"Sha-look! Are they sha-crazy?" Lightning ran around in circles, screaming, while Dawn and B watched in amazement.

* * *

Jo and Brick looked at each other. They had decided to have a staring contest. So they stared.

* * *

Sam ran out of the video game store with a giant wooden hammer. He was screaming like a girl. Like a mob of Trent fangirls, actually. Everyone hid. Then, a platform lowered out of the ceiling and down to the floor. On it, laughing, were Chris, Chef and Blainely. They laughed. A lot. It got pretty annoying. So annoying, in fact, that Courtney grabbed Sam's hammer and smacked all three of them.

* * *

Then, Beth walked in. Everything was normal. Gwen grabbed Trent and took him to the grocery store. They bought cookies and some nice chicken soup. They also bought some popcorn for a movie night. Trent walked Gwen home, and then walked home. His grandma asked what took him so long.

"Oh, it's a long story.".


End file.
